spike v faith
by jediknigh5
Summary: Slight AU for season 3. Before Faith came to Sunnydale she dusted Drusilla. Now Spike is back in town for vengeance. This is the slightly edited version because some idiots got the original deleted over some stupid rules. But it's back now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spike remembered this bench. He and Dru killed a homeless man on this bench. He begged for mercy, that just made Dru bite harder. Everything had been for her, for over 100 year he loved her. Spike even allied with the slayer for Drusilla, promised to never come back. Then there was Faith. Did Faith even know that Dru had killed a slayer? Was it about avenging Kendra? It didn't matter. Either way Faith killed Drusilla. Spike would make her pay. She would suffer before he killed her. Spike hadn't tortured the other two slayers he killed, had given them quick deaths. Not for moral reasons he just didn't take stupid chances where slayers were concerned. But with Faith, Spike wanted to make her suffer first. He considered his former truce with Buffy over. If she, or any of her family and friends got in the way of his vengeance Spike would snap their necks without a second thought. As Spike was contemplating exactly how to take Faith down other vampires approached him. Spike recognized one of them. This was Lenny, a former minion of Spike's who now seemed to work for someone else. Spike didn't think much of any of these vampires individually, but ten against one Spike might want to save his strength if he can.

What do you want?

I'm part of the new welcoming committee. My new boss would like to talk to you about a new job opportunity.

Maybe you've forgotten that I'm not a team player.

But you have common interests, or at least common enemies. Come with me and he can explain it better.

And if I refuse?

: We kill you. Even if you survive he will send others. Trust me Spike, it's better to be on his good side.

What the hell, I'll hear him out. Let's go then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spike was a little suprised that the Mayor of Sunnydale was evil, but that's a politician for you.

It's good to finally meet you Spike. Last year we had all sort of fun trying to figure out what you'd do next. I was relieved when you helped Buffy Summers stop Acathla. Don't get me wrong, my plans will involve a whole lot of death and destruction. But total annihilation of all life doesn't really help us.

I did it for Dru, the love of my unnaturally long life. And now she's gone.

: I'm sorry for your loss. What are your plans now? If you don't mind me asking.

Well, I thought I'd find the new slayer, who could be a monkey wrench in your plans, and give her a slow agonizing death.

: I appreciate a man with goals, slackers annoy me. This year however, is very important to me.

Are you up for re-election?

Something like that. My point is I can't have a loose cannon rocking the boat. I realize you have skills where a slayer is concerned. I think, we can help each other out. I can help you, in your quest to kill Faith. You can help me, pay off some old debts as it were.

What's in it for me?

Vengeance, money, and a place in the new order. This time next year this entire planet will be mine. Trust me when I say, it's better to be on my good side when that happens.

What the hell, I'm in.

Good. And could you please watch the language?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy and her Scooby gang were having a meeting in the school library. Faith was here. Whether or not she was an "official" member yet she was clearly an ally. And with Spike back in town they needed as many of those as they could get.

Sorry I led Spike here? Who wouldve thought a vampire would care enough to avenge his girlfriend's death.

: Spike is less predictable than most vampires. That's part of the reason he's so dangerous.

So, what now.

We should stick together during patrols. Spike's strong but I doubt he can take us both out.

Yeah but he can probably take one of us out. If you guys want me take off I can lead Spike away from Sunnydale.

That's not a bad idea. We can use that and Spike's grief to lure him into a trap. I just have to think how to do it. Not that we don't want you here Faith. Sorry if it came out wrong.

It's cool, I don't mind being bait.

: We'll figure something out. And Faith, we will protect you.

wasn't great at showing her emotions, but she was grateful that Buffy was trying to help her. As dangerous as Sunnydale was, maybe it was her home now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spike came back to Wilkins' office. It had been three months since he started working for the Mayor. It wasn't a bad job, good pay, liscence to kill for fun. But he still hadn't gotten his vengeance against Faith. Buffy was still alive too, one thing Spike had learned about Buffy is that while she was an annoying little thing she did have a slight tendancy to win. For now Spike was reporting progress on his latest mission.

Everything go okay?

For everyone but the sacrifice. She became food.

: Excellant. Mr Trick failed the last tribute, glad this demon is still an ally.

Anything else, I'd like to work on my revenge this weekend.

Sure, go ahead. Just be careful. On Monday I'd like to go over plans with you about the ascension.

: Okay boss, see you Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Buffy and Faith patrolled they kept a lookout for Spike. He had fought them both numerous times in recent months, so far all three of them had survived, at least for now. Buffy considered the possibility that Spike could be working for someone else. He wasn't normally a team player. But why would he sacrifice some random girl to a demon, unless ofcourse he had something to gain. Mr Trick was also evil, but would have little reason to sacrifice infants to Lucornos with no gain. Spike and Trick were likely working for the same being, clearly someone very powerful to get Spike to work for him. Buffy and Faith feared what this person could be. And what his ultimate goals might be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Faith put up her usual barriers around Buffy, but she couldn't deny the fact that she'd killed a man. Why should she feel guilty? Faith had helped save the entire world less than two weeks ago. If not for her this man would've died anyway. Besides this Finch guy was working for the Mayor, who it now seemed was evil. So why should she feel guilty about the accidental death of someone who worked for the bad guys and would've died weeks ago anyway? Faith didn't know why she felt this guilt but she did. And now the watchers were taking her away. They'd been the ones who trained her, made her a killer. Before thi Faith made some mistakes but she didn't kill. They made Faith into a rabid dog and then overreacted when this dog bit some random bad human. Faith was planning her escape from Wesley, and if they tried to stop her, or ever came after her, they'd be sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spike felt good about his current job with the mayor. He'd recently saved his boss from that sword-weilding cult member, and with the ascension rapidly approaching Spike was replacing Mr Trick as the Mayor's right-hand. Ofcourse Trick was trying to kill the slayer's right now. If he succeeded it would be hard for Spike to top that. Spike had killed two slayers in the twentieth century, which had less than one year left. If Spike could kill Faith before the ascension that would make 3 slayers in one century, probably the record. But even if he couldn't do it before then Spike would kill Faith. He could not forget what she'd done to his beloved Drusilla. However log it took Spike would have his vengeance against Faith.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Faith knew it was weird, maybe sick, to kill two of Wilkins' liuetenants and then ask for a job from the man. And even if he accepted her offer how long before someone replaced her. But she was perhaps beyond caring. The watchers were no better. They claimed it was about good and evil, but were they really good? They made her into a killer, she was merely changing sides. Really the good guys just used Faith. So would the bad guys, at least they were upfront about it. Despite her name Faith believed in nothing, not good, not evil, not in any higher power or greater cause. Without hope might as well just get what you can for yourself. Faith approached the Mayor, he didn't even deny trying to have her killed. When she remarked that he probably had an opening he seemed intrigued. Faith realized he must really be short-handed now. Whatever her destiny held, Faith realized it would involve him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spike had seen some strange things in his unnaturally long life, some of it while working for the Mayor. When the Mayor called Spike and said he had a suprise, Spike was a bit nervous. He knew this man didn't tolerate failure lightly. But then he had just lost Finch and Trick, it was unlikely he'd kill his best man right now. Also Spike couldn't remember failing the boss recently. Still, Spike vowed to remain on guard, just in case. When he got to the mayor's office, Faith was there. Spike immediately attacked her, but Mayor Wilking of all people tried to stop him.

Now now, no need for violence. She's on our side now.

Are you f'''''g kidding me?

: Spike, I've warned you about foul language.

: Sorry, but she's our enemy.

Changed my mind, decided to go with the winning team.

: Sir, has it occurred to you that she could be a spy, or double agent, or whatever it's called where I still get to tear her heart out?

Actually yes. For now we won't let her see anything she doesn't need to see. But she is a slayer, the stronger one too from what I've seen. And that's worth the risk. A slayer, one of the strongest vampires I've ever seen, and an indestructible sorcerer bringing us all together. We are th dream team of evil. I don't care how strong Buffy is, they don't stand a chance.

Whether she's good or evil doesn't change the fact that she turned the woman I loved into a pile of dust.

I'm aware Spike. But I like to think Drusilla would want you to be happy, a part of the new world order.

She would like being allied with a great evil.

That's the spirit. So, can I count on you two kids to play nice?

: For now. But if I find out she's still working for Buffy, she'll be joining Dru in hell.

Fair enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rupert Giles believed that a library was suppossed to be a sanctuary of sorts. A place where people could learn their own interests in a safe environment. But it was also a building, as vulnerable to attack as any other. And with noone specifically living there vampires could enter. As Buffy and Giles were in the school library Spike just walked on in there and made his presence known to them. Buffy immediately grabbed her stake.

: Easy sheriff, I come offering a truce.

: Really? Because the Mayor's actions suggest he has no intention of stopping.

I'm not here for Wilkins. I'm here about Faith.

What about her?

I think I've made it clear I want to kill her. That means working for the Mayor, great. Except that she's defected to his side.

Buffy: You're lying.

: No, I'm not. Maybe she is. If Faith's an infiltrator fine. You're brilliant plan's failed and we can return to trying to kill each other. But if Faith's really evil now, I'm not forgiving her for Drusilla. To avenge her I'm even willing to help you stop the Mayor's ascension.

: The what?

Oh, Faith didn't mention that huh? Guess I was right, she's your Judas. The Mayor's invulnerable, and he's got a rogue slayer on his team. You'll need all the help you can get to stop them, even mine. I think we can work som...

Before Spike could finish speaking Giles snuck up behind him and hit Spike's head with an axe. Spike could very well be telling the truth, but he was an evil vampire. Even as an ally they had to stop him from killing innocents. Buffy and Giles took his unconsciouss body to the cage they normally used for Oz on wolf nights.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Spike bided his time in the cage. After Giles trapped him here he realized that his life depended on giving Buffy's group just enough intel to stay alive a little while longer. The box of Gavaroc was suppossed to come soon. It was possible that the Mayor changed his plans after Spike's betrayel. But suppossedly this courier had been hired long ago and had been under radio silence ever since. Spike kept quiet about the box for now. Wait until they would need his help to steal it, then they'd have no choice but to let him out. This might be a setback but Spike would soon be free. He would have his vengeance against Faith. Then he would leave this town and never see Buffy Summers again. Being around her, Spike hated Buffy even more. Right now her group was discussing their current problem. Someone was planning to kill the entire school. Spike wasn't suprised, this school had very weak security. Spike had been trapped in this cage in a public school library for a week, noone even came in. He wasn't sure what, if any, cover Wesley had for being here. Spike knew the slayer was the reason most of them were still alive. But having seen them in action he wondered, how had these idiots stopped almost every evil scheme Spike had come up with. Spike felt deeply shamed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Spike told the Scoobies about the box of Gavarock. This was essential to the Mayor's ascension plans, and it was arriving tonight. Giles was a bit skeptical.

"Spike, at this point a suspicious man might think you waited until we needed this information the most so you could get the best deal"

"That person would be right Rupert. Destroy the box, the Mayor fails. But you'll ned my help to get it. For that I need to be free."

"And after that?"

"We all know I'm not returning to this cage. But it's still in my best interests to stop the Mayor. If he succeeds he will kill me for betraying him. After he and Faith are dead I'll leave town, God willing we'll never see each other again. I won't even kill innocent people during our temporary alliance."

"Do you swear on that?"

"Is there any oath I could give you that you'd believe?"

"I guess not."

"But you have no choice. We need each other. Let me out and we can plan how to steal the box. "

Giles hated the situation. But he knew Spike was right. For better or worse they needed each other. He unlocked the cage.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The plan to steal the box had succeeded, sort of. They had the box, but the Mayor had Willow. The slayer was foolishly trading the box, which the Mayor needed, for a low level witch. Wesley had argued against this, Spike even backed him up. But they were doing it anyway. Spike agreed to stand with the scoobies during the trade-off. There was no going back, for Faith or Spike. Might a well provide sient muscle if they tried anything. During the hand-off Spike eye Faith, hoping she would try something and he could finally kill her. But no, this went off without a hitch. Spike and Faith looked at each other. It seems that whatever side they were on these two were always destined to be enemies.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Faith cotinued training, she knew she'd have to fight Buffy before the ascension and had to be ready. She tried not to let herself think about them, how she had betrayed those she might've once considered friends. Faith wanted to do this, for him. As she saw it the Watchers had promised to protect her, said it was all about the greater good. Then they betrayed her for accidently killing an enemy. The way she figured it wasn't really about good or evil, right or wrong, it was about power. For all their talk of greater good the Watcher's council just didn't want to be conquered by the Mayor, or see the world destroyed by some pocolyptic cult. The Mayor on the other hand admitted he was evil, yet he loved Faith like a daughter. And she loved him, at least as much as two people such as themselves were capable of that emotion. In a strange way she was glad to be working for Finch's old boss. His acceptance of Faith seemed like a version of forgiveness to her. Faith couldn't fully explain this sensation to herself, but she wanted his approval. And he seemed prime to win. A new day was coming, and Faith was ready to fight for her boss, the closest thing to a father she had ever known.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Spike hadn't gotten along with Angel lately, not since he first allied with this slayer. Even when he briefly became evil he tried to steal Dru away, and then Spike betrayed him by allying with Buffy against Angelus. They'd been working together these last few weeks but still didn't particularly like each other. Then, the night before the Mayor's scheduled ascension, Buffy called Spike, asked for his help. Spike went to the library and saw Angel, badly wounded with something. Spike tried to hide it, but he didn't like what Faith had done to his grand-sire. Spike wanted to see Angel in pain, but not dust. They didn't like each other, they might even try to kill each other later. But Angel and Spike went back a long way, especially now with Dru and Darla gone, they didn't really like the idea of losing each other for good. Spike talked to Buffy in private.

"I'll help if I can."

"We know how to save him. Willow says the only way to stop this poison is the blood of a slayer."

"Oh, you're going to kill Faith and serve her corpse up to Angel. I like it."

"I can't take her down alone. I need your help. Can I really trust you to help save Angel?"

"Yes. Even if we kill Faith we'll need all hands on deck to stop the Mayor. So if I have to help save Angel to save my own neck, I'll do it."

"Good. What's it like, to kill a human?"

"I never killed anyone, before I was a vampire. Never had to live with guilt or remorse. You saw what killing one human enemy did to Faith. Maybe you're stronger than her. But if you do it, and decide you like it, give me a call. Because I think you and I could have some fun together."

Buffy hated Spike for taunting her like this. But was he wrong, what would she feel after taking a life, even hers? But Buffy knew she still needed Spike right now, maybe to do what Buffy couldn't. Xander warned Buffy against this, didn't want to lose Buffy like this. But to save Angel's life, she would take someone else's.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Earlier this year Buffy had been allied with Faith against Spike. Now she was allied with Spike against Faith. But she had no time to focus on the irony of it all. Faith had made her own choices. Because of those choices Angel was dying, so really Faith put herself in this position. Faith was a strong fighter, but against both Spike and Buffy she stood little chance. Buffy was knocked out, this made Spike angry. He quickly stabbed Faith with her own dagger, this should be a mortal wound even for a slayer, then Spike went to Buffy, made sure she was okay. Buffy came to just in time to see Faith throw herself off the balcony. Faith had evidently decided that if she was going to die she would not allow her blood to save Angel. Buffy was angry, she had failed, Angel was now likely to die. She began taking her anger out on Spike. Buffy hit Spike before he began defending himself.

"What the hell was that about?"

"You let Faith escape."

"I killed her, why would I let this happen?"

"Works out perfectly for you. Dru's death is avenged, Angel still dies. How long have you been planning that?"

"I didn't plan anything. I stabbed her and went to see if you were okay."

"Planning to finish me off?"

"No. I didn't think, I just acted."

"I don't get it. Why would you want me to be okay?"

"It was the heat of battle, who knows."

"Get out of my sight."

Spike began walking away. He still needed to stop the Mayor, couldn't let him conquer the world, not after what he'd just done to his adoptive daughter. But best to give Buffy a few hours to calm down first. Spike hadn't planned it this way, but it had worked out okay. Faith was dead, Angel woud be soon as well. But why had he wanted Buffy to be okay? They were enemies, maybe it was because they needed everyone to stop the Mayor. That's what Spike told himself now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The possibilty of the Mayor's ascension had frightened even Anya, a 1,000 year old demon reponsible for much carnage in her lifetime. Even without Faith on his team Buffy would need everyone to defeat him. She brought back Wesley, as cowardly as he was, Angel, who had fed off her recently, and even Spike. She decided not to tell Spike that Faith was still alive. She was suffering in her coma, no immediate threat to anyone, no reason to kill her now. The thought occurred to Buffy that Faith could wake up, and make her pay for this mercy. But Buffy was not a sociopath, no unneccessary killing. Besides, Faith had told her the key to stopping him, human weakness, never goe away. So for now she'd let Spike think he'd killed three slayers in one century, possibly the record. Buffy talked to Spike privately about his part of the plan.

"The eclipse puts me back in the game. want me to help fight Lenny and his other vampire minions?"  
"No, you have a more important role. After the ascension I trick him into coming into the school. Then we blow it up."

"Nice. What do I do?"

"Even if I get him in there's no guarantee that I'll make it out in time. Giles, Angel, even Wesley would hesitate if they think I'm still alive."

"I get it, you need someone who'll blow up the school and not worry about killing you."

"Yes. Try to wait until I get out. But if it's too late, do what you have to do."

"Either way out alliance ends today. If we all survive I'll take off. We see each other after that we're free to try to kill each other. If you die, I imagine Angel will come after me. Should be fun."


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

Spike waited nervously outside the school. He'd now killed three slayers in one century. If he could kill Buffy now that would be four in one century, two in one day alone. That had to be the record. And yet he was hoping she would make it out alive. Why? The alliance was over anyway. Once the Mayor was dead there was no need to remain on good terms with Buffy, whom he severely hated. Spike heard the battle, he knew the Mayor was inside, for all he knew he'd already eaten the slayer. Spike could just blow the school, Angel would come for him eventually anyway. Than Buffy emerged through the window. Spike felt unexpected relief. Than he pushed the lever and the explosives went off. He looked at Buffy, his mortal enemy. She was alive, but their truce would soon be over. Before the eclipse ended Spike ran for shelter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was finally over. Buffy made sure the rogue slayer wasn't a threat. The big bad was dead, at least this one was. And she'd actually graduated highschool. The future frightened Buffy, but not as much as it once did. She talked about the battle with Giles, specifically about Spike.

"He took off right after the Mayor was killed, I don't know if he found shelter in time."

"Yes, as much as I like to think Spike was killed I fear we'll be seeing him again"

"I don't know why he waited until I was out of the building before blowing it up.

"Perhaps he wanted to make absolutely sure the Mayor was inside. Given how powerful he was I can understand Spike not wanting to take the chance of letting him survive."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, it couldn't have been out of any love for me. Right?"

Spike watched from a distance, the ambulances tending to the wounded, firefighters putting out the remaining fires. Dru's death had been avenged, the Mayor was dead and no longer a threat to Spike. He could walk away now, never see Buffy Summers again. But Spike had conflicted feelings. Why had he helped her at Faith's apartment, spared her life earlier? Maybe he had wanted to kill Buffy face to face. She had been his enemy longer than Faith. And with Drusilla gone Spike hardly knew what to do with himself. Maybe he could use a new obsession. If he stayed in Sunydale Spike and Buffy would soon be fighting. Spike decided he liked the thought of that. He wasn't going anywhere just yet.


End file.
